My little boy from across the river
by pinkie maz
Summary: My name is Amaya, And I'm curently falling head over heals for my best friend Sasuke...the thing is I know nothing about him now.He's changed since I was last here. And I'm begining to wonder if he still is the littl boy from acroos the river...


**Whoop! I'm back! And I'm glad to say my writing skills hace improved....though I still get confused with the as and the has....so sorry if there's mistakes! By the way this is my first EVER Naruto fanfic and I know it won't be up to the standars of other Naruto fanfics but Hey! I'll never know till I try!**

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here on fanfiction, Amaya would be a real character and Naruto wouldn't be the huge success it is today...**

In everyone's life you will learn three things. Those three things being

1. You need to live life to the full

2. Protect the ones close to you

3. Life will bite you in the ass.

And when life bites you in the ass I can assure you that you won't forget it. I learnt all of these things at a young age unlike most. Most people, who I call the lucky ones, learn these three things when there an adult or a very clever teenager. But nope I couldn't be a lucky one, I had to be an unlucky one resulting in me finding out these three things by the time I left my village.

When I was younger my family and I were part of the leaf village. I had loved living there, it was amazing. The views are mesmerizing and the people are so friendly and kind. I had lived in a reasonably sized house which was by my favourite little river. Across from the river was a clan who were also part of the leaf village.

Whenever I had asked my parents about the clan they had always said that they were friendly people like others and that they should be treated the same has us, but some people looked down on them.

I never quite understood why, since one of the ninja from said clan was the best ninja the village had ever known! I had ran into him once he was with his brother , and the power that I could sense from him was over powering and I couldn't talk or move. Of course my father came to my rescue, and had apologized for me and wished the ninja luck on his next mission.

That was the only time I had met him, but it wasn't the only time I would have met his brother. Sasuke….

_A young girl with blonde flowing her sat down by the river side. She dipped her feet into the water and a tingle-ish feeling ran through her body. She smiled ad looked up at the sky before a noise had caught her attention. She looked across the small river to see a young boy with raven hair tossing a rock into the water._

_The boy looked frustrated and a little upset, he sighed and sat down on the grass glaring at it. The little girl let out a giggle and the boys head snapped up and met her gaze. _

"_What's so funny!" He hissed at her, doing his best to make himself sound like he hadn't been crying._

_The girl just smiled before giggling again "You look so funny glaring at that piece of grass!" She laughed, her fringe came into her eyes and she pushed it out of the way again._

_The boy looked stunned for a moment before glaring "Well you look really stupid smiling into the sky!" He shot back and the girl giggled again._

"_I guess I do" She agreed laughing, the boy seemed a little stunned that she had taken his mean comment so lightly. She then stood up "Wait right there!" She told the boy and ran off._

_The boy looked after the girl who had just run off, did he scare her away? His question was answered has a no when he saw the girl return with a….bowl?_

_The girl grinned at her bowl then back at the boy "It's made of plastic! So it should float!" She said excitedly before placing the bowl in the water, sure enough it floated. _

"_Why do you have such a big bowl?" The boy asked, noticing it's large size it was big enough to fit possibly himself init._

_The girl grinned again but didn't answer. She then took the bowl out of the water "Stay there!" She told him again before running off._

_The boy was now completely confused, what was this girl planning on doing anyway? He then saw her emerge again with 2 giant ropes and a tree stump. She struggled to carry them to the river side and didn't hesitate to drop them with a sigh._

_She then straightened herself out again "Catch!" She shouted and she tossed the rope over to the boy. It hit the water with a splash. "Ok let's try again!" She ordered and pulled the rope back in. It took the two 5 attempts till the girl through it far enough and the boy caught it with ease._

"_Yes!" The girl cheered, and she tied to rope around the tree stump, and she then jumped on it satisfied when the stump sunk into the ground._

"_Ok now pull on the rope with all your strength!" She said to the boy pumping her fits into the air._

_The boy nodded wearily but not wanting to look weak pulled on the rope with all his might. The stump began to get tugged out of the ground. "Ok stop!" The girl said waving her hands in the air. She then jumped on the stump 4 times and even whacked the plastic bowl against it._

_The boy burst into laughter at how stupid the girl looked bashing a tree stump with a plastic bowl. She just grinned trying to hide her blush. "O-ok pull on it again!" She said more shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears._

_The boy smirked and did has she said and to the girls relieve the stump didn't budge. She smiled triumphantly before picking up the other rope "Ok ready to catch this one again?" She asked the boy and he nodded, he had seemed to lighten up after a while watching the girl._

_She tossed the rope and once again it hit the water with a splash, unlike the first time it took them 7 attempts to get the rope across. _

"_What are you planning on doing?" The boy finally asked, and the girl grinned before placing the bowl in the water again._

"_I'm going to come see you!" She told the boy, and before he could say anything she sat in the bowl with the both ropes firmly in her hands._

_She managed to get the bowl in balance, and finally looked up at the boy "Ok, now pull on the rope really lightly" She said looking uneasily down at the water._

_The boy nodded and pulled gently on it, relived when the girl didn't fall out. He continued to pull it till she was safely to the other side, and he helped her out of the bowl._

"_See now we don't have to raise are voices to talk anymore" She smiled "My name is Amaya" She said holding out her hand._

"_Mine's Sasuke" He said shacking her hand grinning._

_The two after only 3 minuets seemed to become the best of friends. They spent most of the day talking, and some of it playing. But sadly the time came when it began to get dark._

"_Wait right there" Sasuke told Amaya, grinning that he finally had the chance to say it before he ran off. Amaya waited nervously, suddenly not feeling save without Sasuke around. When he returned she hugged him, he was startled by this of course but he managed to hug her back._

"_Here" He said handing her a something that was wrapped up in some paper. Amaya grinned before taking the gift and unwrapping it carefully. Once the wrapping was off she saw a lifejacket._

"_I..umm..thought you could use it..in case you fall in.." He mumbled looking down at his shoes. Amaya hugged him again "Thank you!" She said excitedly before putting on her lifejacket._

"_Now I'll always feel safe" She smiled before letting Sasuke help her back into the bowl. She took hold of the rope which was attached to the tree stump and gently pulled on it. Sasuke watched her go uneasy, flinching every time it rocked to the side to much._

_She made it safely across the water and she got up and tied the other rope around the stump "Find a safe place to put that rope!" She told him before waving and running off has she heard her parents calling her._

_Sasuke looked around for something to tie the rope around so that Amaya could get back across the river to play with him again. He decided to do what Amaya had done and tied it around a tree stump, accept this one was still ached to the tree._

_He clapped his hands satisfied when the rope was tied firmly around it before returning to his home, forgetting that he was even upset before._

So yeah, me and Sasuke were best friends. I always get this pain in my chest when ever I think about him, so I try to avoid it but it's hard since we share so many memories. He was always there, he was 'my little boy from across the river'. He never once didn't come, and rarely ever left early. He would stay and wait for me to get safely across the water before turning and going home himself.

We swore to each other we would always be together…to bad my parents had other plans..

They decided that we should move to the land of the waves, claiming it was more peaceful there. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave Sasuke. I didn't tell them this right away. I wanted to say goodbye to him first in case they had banned me from going to the river, they still didn't know tat I would ever cross it….let alone in my mums missing bowl.

"_Amaya what's wrong?" Sasuke asked his best friend taking her hand in his has she looked down at her shoes._

"_My parents said that we have to move" She whispered keeping her gaze away from his, not wanting to see his hurt._

_Sasuke stiffened slightly "Oh…Are you moving to the new houses by the town?" He asked hopefully, silently bleeding she wouldn't move too far away from him._

_Amaya shock her head and lifted her sad eyes to look at Sasuke's, they both had the same emotion in them. Pain. "We're moving…to the land of waves" She whispered her grip on Sasuke's hand tightening._

_Sasuke looked down and with his other hand he took off a chain which was around his neck, it had a cross with a circle behind it. He then placed it in Amaya's hand "If you keep this, then we won't be breaking are promise…cause I'll always still be with you" He told her, this hurt clear in his voice no matter how hard he had tried to hide it._

_Amaya nodded and slowly put the chain around her neck, her fingers brushed the necklace she was already wearing. She took it off and looked down at it, there was a shape of raindrop of the end which was a dark blue._

"_Then if I have a piece of you, you need a piece of me" She told him putting her necklace in his hand "It's a symbol for my name.." She said trailing into thought._

"_Night rain" Sasuke nodded, it was one of the first things Amaya had ever told him._

_Amaya slowly stood up along with Sasuke, it was time. She got back into her old plastic bowl, the one her mother still wonders about, And pulled on the rope. Sasuke watched her go, tears blurring his vision no matter how hard he tried to fight tem._

_Once she had reached the other end she picked up her rope, Sasuke did the same._

"_Goodbye little boy from across the river"_

"_Goodbye little girl of night rain"_

_And after whispering that they both dropped the ropes into the river, watching it sink away. This was the end to there beautiful friendship. _

On the day we were moving I had screamed at my parents, I had told them I didn't want to leave Sasuke and they had sighed and told me Sasuke wasn't real. He was just my imagination…nothing more. I had believed them for a long time, in fact I started to think I was crazy. But that all changed. It all changed when I saw him.

_My_ little boy from across the river was _real._

**Ok first of all it's not a river, it's more like a big stream but since they're little it looks like a river to them...and second yes I know little girls can not cross streams in a plastic bowls, You'll just have to use your imaginations, after all you are meant to unleash your imaginations. Third the flash backs are needed, but I swear there won't be anymore for a long time. **

**I also have a favour to ask Amaya can use a jutsu to turn invisable, any ideas of what I should call it? And maybe another skill she can have?...yep I'm pretty much useless**

**So yeah review if you like, if you don't then...well theres nothing I can do about it XD**


End file.
